sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 28 / Transcript
A big crowd at the feather plaza, it seemed like the whole town came there today. But of course they did, it was New Year’s Day after all. “I doubt that we’ll find any of the others today.” Diamond said while looking at the crowd. “You can’t spot any of them because you are so short.” Loo then said teasingly. She was about to hit him when he said: “Oh, that was mean, I’m sorry. But you look great today.” He said smiling. “I know!” Diamond answered laughing. It was the normal ceremony on new year, many people were wearing traditional kimonos, like Diamond. Others however, were wearing normal casual clothes. “Fortune” Diamond read from her New Year’s Card. “Well you can always need some good luck, right?” She wondered and started smiling at her grandmother. A few days later, the school had already begun, holidays were over, the group met up at the Shirosora’s. It looked like Ruby and the others, but mostly Ruby, could need help with something. “Why do you ask me for that? I have no idea how test look like at Nijiiro.” Diamond said surprised. “I don’t think they are that different from any other schools.” Emerald said thinking. “See, we only know that we are going to write a test soon, but we don’t know about what.” Topaz then explained. “So please teach us how to be well prepared, Shirosora-senpai!” Ruby then said desperately. “S-senpai? I get your enthusiasm. But calling me Shirosora-senpai goes a bit too far.” Diamond then said surprised. “Yeah, show some more respect.” Loo said joking. “Right, Shirosora-sensei?” “SENSEI?!” “Uh yeah, teaching. Sensei fits better.” Ruby said nodding. “Hey, everyone, wait a second…” Diamond said, trying to calm them down. OPENING “Hey, Dia. Don’t you think you are a bit over reacting?” Loo wondered, trying to calm her down. Being called ‘sensei’ was seemingly too much for her. “I’m not. You are, if you gonna keep calling me Sensei.” Diamond then said pouty. “I told you to stop it.” She added. “When did I ever stop to tease someone?” Loo then wondered surprised. “Besides the first time I said it, I didn’t mean it to tease you. I just kinda said it.” “That doesn’t make it better…” Diamond mumbled. “Why did you call her sensei in the first place?” Rubellit then wondered. “It was a reflex.” He answered. “Huh? That still doesn’t explain anything to me.” “I used to teach him how to live in Japan.” Diamond explained. “And at the end of the last ‘lesson’, he called me sensei.” “Oh~” Rubellit said understanding. “Anyway, I think you’d be a good teacher.” Loo then mumbled. “Can we now please not upset our tutor?” Amber then wondered a bit annoyed. “I-I’m not a tutor either.” Diamond said calm. She then coughed while trying to calm down. “W-what exactly have you been talking in class lately?” She then wondered. “Stuff, why do you ask?” Ruby asked surprised. “It’s most likely that they make a test about something you have talked in class lately.” Emerald then said explaining. “Ah, I see!” Ruby answered understanding. “Well we were talking about…” Topaz started explaining. And so some hours passed. It was for everyone a nice ‘lesson’ and revision of old stuff. As they made the first break, it was later the day, evening time but the sun was not about to set yet. “Alright, you have all done a great job. Ruby. We should make a break now. To refresh, to get new power!” Sapphire said serious. “Why did you separate ‘Ruby’ from the rest?” Ruby wondered confused. “That has no bigger meaning.” Sapphire said laughing. “Sure it does! It does! It does!” Ruby answered annoyed. “Now, you are acting like a child.” Topaz said laughing. “Let me.” Ruby said pouty. “If you want to eat something, you need to get over your stubbornness, because we have nothing else at home.” The two heard Diamond talking. She was standing in the kitchen with Loo. “What’s the matter?” Amethyst then wondered curious. “Loo’s hungry but we’ve got nothing else than tomatoes, bell paper and asparagus at home.” Diamond explained. “Soo…?” Rubellit wondered. Except for the bell paper, everything seemed fine to eat. “He doesn’t like any of those.” Diamond said slightly smiling. “Ohhh I see…” Rubellit said nodding. “I’m sure we still have bread.” Loo mumbled starting to search the kitchen. “It’s not good for you to only eat bread all the time.” Diamond then said worried. “What’s up with you? You are acting like a child?” Emerald wondered surprised but didn’t get an answer. “Have you never seen him when he’s hungry?” Diamond then wondered smiling, she had her arms crossed at her back. “Well if you are going to be moodier than ever now, I can head home fast and get some ingredients and we then cook together.” Ruby suggested. “Hm… all together cooking sounds good. But let’s not use stuff from the Feather Bell.” Emerald agreed thinking. “We can afford our own. We’ll go shopping. The stores should be still opened.” Diamond then said nodding. “There’s no bread left. Can you watch over the house while we are gone?” She wondered and laid a hand on his cheek. “I guess…” He mumbled and turned away. “Alright. Then let’s go everyone.” Amethyst said and grabbed her coat. “Let’s see what would we need?” Ruby started thinking while the group was heading to the stores. She was holding a piece of paper as well as a pen. “Rice.” Topaz said. “Rice!” Ruby agreed and started writing it down. “Hmm… I guess we are out of vanilla ice cream.” Diamond said thinking. “Yeah, but we don’t need ice cream for dinner.” Ruby said laughing. “Focus on what’s important now. You can’t only be needing ice cream.” Amber said advising. “True, I also need chocolate crumbs.” Diamond said nodding. It wasn’t sure if she was listening to the others or if she was lost in her mind. “Are you even listening?” Sapphire then wondered slightly smiling. “You are talking about what you need for dinner. Of course I am listening. But this is not for dinner. I’ll need it tomorrow.” Diamond said nodding. “Now, what do you need ice cream for in winter?” Rubellit said surprised. “Why? I need it almost every day.” Diamond said calm. “H-how?” Ruby wondered surprised. Though she and the rest went on with the list, they didn’t miss the conversation between Diamond and the others. “Anyway…” Amethyst shook her head. “Let’s go on with our list, ‘kay?” She said, pointing at the paper. “Yeah.” Ruby nodded. Later, the girls came back with several bags. In those bags, they were carrying foods, rice was one of them obviously. “I don’t think we need that many tomatoes…” Diamond said thinking. “It’s always better to have too much than to have too less, right?” Amber answered smiling. “By the way, I could need some help with all, I never cooked alone.” Rubellit said warning. “That’s ok. We’ll help you.” Ruby said nodding. “Also, a good thing that you remembered that we were out of water.” Topaz said, taking out a bottle of water. “But what I don’t understand, why no plastic bottle?” “Grandma doesn’t like the taste of such water.” Diamond explained smiling. “Wait! There’s a difference between them?” Ruby wondered surprised. “Yeah. But I don’t mind the plastic taste as much as grandma.” Diamond nodded. “Phew, what else don’t I know?!” Ruby wondered surprised. “A lot.” Amber then answered. Then, when Topaz was about to put the bottle back in the bag, it suddenly started to move in air and the water inside the bottle started to ‘grow’ until the glass burst into fragments, spreading all over the ground. “Urgh, what now?!” Amethyst wondered as she jumped back. “Uhhh, water doesn’t usually do that.” Ruby then said and put out her commune. “Let’s don’t hesitate and transform!” She said serious and then everyone transformed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Sky!” “Our powers to protect the colors! We are the Guardian Stars!” “My, my. You have gotten faster.” Break then appeared and she sounded pretty impressed. This was rather rare because she usually spoke to the Angels in a cold tone. “But you should not stand in water, should you?” She said grinning, pointing at the wet ground. As the Angels were about to jump back then, the wet spot started to ‘jump’ and turn into drops again that were falling in the wrong direction. Soon, the remaining water joined those drops and slowly trapped Guardian Angel Whitney in their floods. “….!” She managed to keep her head over the water’s surface and tried to get out. “Don’t worry. This is only water. We’ll get you out of there!” Azure said determined and stretched out her hand for Whitney. But only a split second before they could have reached each other, the water started to freeze, freeze into an ice monster, an ice Jewelrayu with Whitney inside. “Uhh, that, of course, makes it harder.” Azure admitted and jumped back. “Ah, you look at that! The cold temperature froze my nice water monster. Who could have thought that!” Break said acting. It was obvious that she had planned that from the beginning. “Even you, someone now from earth, should be smart enough to know that water freezes if it’s cold enough!” Crimson said angrily. “So don’t act dumb!” She added. “Well, aren’t you rude today~? Anyway you can’t fight this monster. Can you?” Break said smiling and stepped a few steps back as if she was waiting for something. “Crimson, it’s ice. Use your fire powers to melt it!” Saffron said thinking. “I can’t! If I do, we’ll have a nice Whitney soup!” Crimson said shaking her head. “Oh, yeah. We don’t want that…” Saffron said nodding. “I’ll try to break it in ice cubes. Whitney can free herself then.” Cyan said determined. “Alright, it’s worth a try!” Sienna nodded. Sienna was the same as Crimson. Her powers would let the monster melt and then they’d have even more problems. Cyan then started to draw circles and called: “Forceful of, Natural Green Tornado!” She shouted and released the attack towards the monster. But instead of bursting into cubes, nothing happened. Nothing at all. “No way!” Cyan shouted surprised and stepped back. “Then there’s only one way… Sienna! Cyan!” She shouted and summoned her ice katana. And the other two also summoned her weapons. “Don’t!” Whitney then however shouted. “It will use me as a shield. You won’t have a chance to attack it anyway. So just don’t do it.” She warned. “But what about you? How are we supposed to get you out there?” Azure then shouted worried. “You don’t!” Whitney answered. And formed her hands, which were inside the ice cube, slowly to fists. “But-!” Azure started but was interrupted by Lavender. “Just wait. You don’t know what she’s planning.” She said calm and nodded. So, Whitney had formed her hands to fists and closed her eyes. She then tried to move her hands closer to her body. But she was still stuck in ice, so it was of course hard and she had to struggle. And although it seemed like it was worth nothing, the ice soon started to get cracks and with every crack, moving was easier and soon, she was able to free herself and jumped out of the frozen trap, landing in front of the monster. She stood up and turned to the monster. With a serious expression she shouted: “Full power of pure white colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” and her Heaven Crystal appeared on her wrist. Whitney then put her arm to her chest and formed it to a first while wiping over the crystal. Then she put her arm towards the Jewelrayu and shouted: “Urge on, Crystal Speed!” Then the attack, which consisted of white and light blue swirls formed a big swirl as they hit the monster and purified it. “The Heaven Crystal…” Cyan said impressed. “Ah. It’s really interesting to know that you still can use this power.” Break said thinking and disappeared. “Let’s hurry up. We need to get home on time.” Whitney then said smiling like nothing happened. In fact, she was even happier than before. The others were pretty surprised but nodded anyway and undid their transformation. The hurried back to the Shirosora’s Mansion and started preparing dinner. They didn’t even give Diamond and Loo the time to greet each other again. It was all a big mess, not just the kitchen but the group seemed to enjoy it so it was probably fine. All the time while they were cooking, the instrumental of the song Parade ♪♬ was playing so it was unknown what the group was talking about all the time. And a little later, they were finished and had even cleaned up a bit. They were all eating together. “It’s tasty!” Rubellit said impressed. “It really is.” Topaz agreed. “Of course it is! I made it!” Ruby said joking. “Nah, but you guys were a great help too.” She added smiling. “Only because Diamond did the explaining part. I wouldn’t have understood anything otherwise…” Rubellit then said thinking. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m bad at explaining.” Ruby said laughing. “Yes, yes you are!” Amber agreed laughing. “I told her that she’s good at it.” Loo said mumbling. “Yeah. Don’t act like we are wrong.” Sapphire agreed. Diamond just shook her head. “Ah! You haven’t even touched the tomatoes!” Amethyst then said shocked. But she wasn’t really shocked. It was obvious that she was talking to Loo, who just looked away from her with a face like he was going to say, “bleh!” “Can I have them?” She then asked nicely. “You can have them – all of them.” He said short. “Thank you!” She smiled and put the tomatoes on her dish. “What, why are you taking all of his? Share! Share!” ENDING Category:Transcripts